Lyasel
Symbol: '''A white heart against a fiery yellow sun '''Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Life History: Lyasel is one of only two surviving gods directly created by ULU, though she did give up part of her power to create the Silent Sister. Desiring to love more than just her brothers and sisters, Lyasel is responsible for the creation of all sentient life on the planet. Relationships: Lyasel has unbound love for all of her siblings and makes an effort to spend time with all of them equally, though she worries about Morud's madness and Verex's endless desire for power over everything. Despite her efforts to show no favorites, Lyasel is most often seen in the company of the Silent Sister, with whom she mourns those who have passed on. She enjoys time spent with Donua, who is always good for a laugh, and she helps Alar with his good works as often as she can. Lyasel and Shalahu get along well, though she wishes Shalahu would take a more active role in making sure her weather stays calm and her animals stop killing each other. Appearance: Lyasel appears as a young woman in a simple white frock with her long blond hair drawn back in a ponytail. She has an open, honest face, innocent smile, and bright eyes that bring both peace and courage to those who gaze into them. Servants: :::The Nurse: When Morud inflicted the blood plague on the world, entire cities were quarantined to halt its spread. Even healers were forbidden to ender to give succor to the afflicted. One woman, her name long forgotten, entered one such city despite threats from guards and hecklers challenging her way. Though she knew she could save no one, and that she would certainly fall victim to the plague as well, she did her best to comfort each person as they died. Upon her death, Lyasel retrieved her soul from the Silent Sister and made the woman her earthly herald, imbuing her with divine magic. :::: Grug the Good: Grug was one of his clan's most fearsome bugbear warriors in terms of size and strength, but he had no heart for killing. One day, his clan attacked a halfling settlement just to destroy it and steal their food and, now that he was old enough, they forced Grug to come along. Grug was disgusted at what he saw but stayed quiet until he saw his clanmates attack a group of children fleeing a burning school. Grug went blind with rage and slew every one of his fellow warriors, saving the village. Lyasel learned of his intervention when one of her priests prayed about it and, as a reward, she took Grug from that place and named him blessed among her people. He then formed the paladin organization known as Aegis, who reserve killing for only the most irredeemable. :::: Precious the Dog: After centuries of badgering, Shalahu finally gave Lyasel a dog to have dominion over. Rather than treating it like a pet or allowing it to follow it's base nature, Lyasel granted it sentience, taught it right from wrong, and released it back into the world, telling it to "be good". For over 200 years, Precious the Dog has done exactly what the goddess bade her to do. She's saved trapped miners, fought off bandits, carried sick children miles to a healer, you name it. Precious is a good dog. Church Lyasel's church consists of healers and those that work to preserve life and protect the innocent, regardless of the threat. Lyasel is generous with her blessings and is, aside from Verex, the most commonly encountered of the Seven. Worshippers & Clergy: Lyasel's followers work to preserve life in all its forms, whether by healing the sick or injured or by protecting those that cannot protect themselves. As such, Lyasel has more clerics than any other deity and enough paladins to make even the most determined foe think twice about crossing her. Notable Temples & Shrines: Though Lyasel does have dedicated temples and shrines, it is important to note that every hospital or medical tent is considered under her protection, regardless of the people being cared for. All life is precious to Lyasel. :: The Golden Cathedral: Every healer who calls upon Lyasel is expected to spend five years working at the Golden Cathedral, which provides medical care to any and all who need it. Lyasel also employs a flight of angels who respond to prayers and will ferry the sick and dying to the Golden Cathedral if they would otherwise not make it. Despite these efforts, Lyasel knows she cannot save everyone, much to her great disappointment. :: Quenching Shrines: Throughout the world, in every major city, there is at least one Quenching Shrine. These shrines produce fresh water for all to share in equal measure. Efforts to coopt or destroy these shrines are responded to unkindly. 'Texts: ' :: Health & Healing: Produced in every language, this magical scroll is the primary medical text for all healers and contains within its passages information on the proper care of nearly every being, sentient or nonsentient, in the world. To use, a healer must only think of the being in his or her care and the symptoms that are present. Upon unfurling the scroll, any and all pertinent information will be at the healer's disposal.